Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer performing a desired print on a print-receiving medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printer is known that receives a printing job from an operation terminal (information terminal) to perform printing. This printer is capable of mutually-recognized communication with an operation terminal connected through a network and receives a printing job produced by the operation terminal so as to produce a corresponding printed matter by using print data included in the print job.
In the configuration of the prior art, for example, a printing job produced by an operation terminal may have contents unacceptable for (not conforming to an accepting condition of) the printer. For example, this accepting condition may be a tape attribute when the print-receiving medium is a tape (print-receiving tape). Specifically, a tape attribute (e.g., tape width) assumed in a printing job produced by the operation terminal may not match the tape attribute (for example, the tape width) of the print-receiving tape to be actually printed by the printer.
In such a case, if a user produces a printing job on the assumption of a certain tape attribute on the operation terminal and then transmits the printing job to the printer, a predetermined error display is normally displayed on the operation terminal due to a difference in the tape attribute of the printer. As a result, in this state, the user must go to the printer to replace the print-receiving tape to be printed by the printer to conform to the tape attribute of the printing job (in other words, to match the tape attribute) before transmitting the printing job again to the printer, which leads to large burdens of movement and operation.